Love story
by WolfAxe
Summary: It’s Hermione’s and Remus’ love story. From the first signs of love till their wedding. FLASHBACKS. Complete


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except grammar mistakes and plot. Everything else is the property of J.K.Rowling.

Summary: It's Hermione's and Remus' love story. From the first signs of love till their wedding. FLASHBACKS.

##########

You look so harmful when you're sleeping by my side. I still can't believe that you are here with me. My husband. That I may fall asleep looking at you. That when I'll wake up you will still be here. It's like a dream to me. A dream that I dreamed since my fifth year at Hogwarts. A dream that I didn't believe could turn into reality. I could look at you sleeping so peacefully for hours and be afraid to fall asleep myself. Be afraid that when I wake up you won't be with me, that this all would turn out to be just a dream. It is so hard to believe that it is real. After three years of hiding my feelings from everyone, even from my parents and friends. Those three years were the hardest but also the happiest in my life. And everything started from number twelve, Grimmauld place.

***FLASHBACK***

Hermione opened the door leading to Sirius' house for the first time.

"Is anyone here?" she shouted closing the door behind her, putting her suitcases on the floor and taking off her jacket.

"Hi, Hermione. Nice to see you again," came the voice from her left. There, in the doorway stood a tall man with light brown hair.

"Hey, professor Lupin," Hermione greeted. She had to admit that professor looked much better than she had seen him last time in her third year. He didn't look so sick like that night at the Shrieking Shack and his robes looked new, not like the ones he wore that night. Somewhere deep in her mind Hermione even said to herself that he looks very handsome.

"Please don't call me professor. I'm not your teacher anymore. Call me just Remus, OK?" he asked with a charming smile playing in his face.

"I'll try to, prof… ehm, Remus," Hermione felt somehow strange calling him by name. She felt more freely as though she was talking not with an adult (that he was) but with a friend.

"That's better. Now lets go, I'll show you your room."

Remus took Hermione's hand and led her upstairs. As soon as his hand touched Hermione's she felt again that feeling that made her forget that Remus was once her teacher. Now she really felt as being with a friend.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

That summer was just a beginning of my love to you. Only then I didn't understand that. Maybe I was too young then. But now, when I remember that day when I first came into Sirius' house I keep wondering how I didn't recognize the feeling that I felt when you smiled at me, or when you took my hand into yours. I wonder even more at the fact that I didn't recognize that feeling when I was thinking about you so often in the fifth year in Hogwarts. We became very close through the summer. I missed you so much that when I saw you again on Christmas holidays I felt a wave of happiness go down my body. And that hug we shared on Christmas day was magical.

***FLASHBACK***

*Knock, knock* Hermione heard a knock on her door. Thinking that this must be Harry or Ron she said: "Come in." She lifted her head from the book she was reading and was surprised to see Remus standing in a doorway with his hands behind his back.

"Sorry for coming so late but I just wanted to give you my gift," said Remus and handed her a packet from behind his back.

Hermione took it and started ripping off the wrapping paper.

'I wanted you to find it among the other gifts this morning but I only got it now so I hope you're not angry…" Remus was interrupted in the middle of the sentence when Hermione jumped from her bed and hugged him. Remus hugged her back and Hermione felt warmth going down her body.

"Thank you, thank you very much," said Hermione still hugging Remus and holding her gift – a thick book named "Life among muggles". The, realizing what she was doing, Hermione quickly set free from Remus and took a step backwards.

"Where did you get it? I was looking for this book for I don't know how long but it wasn't anywhere. Madam Pince told me it is very rare."

"Yes, well, I think there are only about 20 copies of this book left. Anyway, I have a friend who owns a bookshop and he agreed to sell me one. I'm glad you liked it. I better get going. Goodnight Hermione," and Remus headed towards the door.

"Goodnight, Remus. And thanks again, it's the best gift I could get."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I still remember that feeling when we hugged, the warmth going down my body. The desire to stay that way forever. But mind took over the control of me and suddenly I thought that this all had to look strangely from aside. This had to look not as a simple hug between friends – I never hugged Harry or Ron for so long. That's why I set free from your strong arms. But even then I didn't realize that what I felt to you wasn't a simple friendship. It was love. I didn't realize it until our first kiss the next summer. We were alone in number twelve, Grimmauld Place. I found you sitting on the ground in Sirius' bedroom, watching to an old photograph of four Marauders. I just couldn't leave you there, sitting alone on the cold ground and looking so sad.

***FLASHBACK***

"Are you alright, Remus?" a concerned voice of Hermione came from the doorway. Remus didn't say anything. Hermione saw that Remus now needed a friend to be with him. She came closer to him, sat on the ground at his side and took his hand into hers.

They sat there in silence until Remus spoke.

"I've lost them. Wormtail is a traitor, Prongs and Padfoot – both dead. They were my only friends, the only ones that didn't care that I'm a werewolf, a monster. I feel so lonely now," tears appeared in Remus' eyes.

"Don't say that you're a monster, Remus, because that is not true. You are the most caring, sensitive man I've ever met. And don't forget that you will never be alone. Dumbledore, Weasleys, Harry will always be with you. They don't care that you're a werewolf. And I. I could never turn my back to you."

Hermione stretched her hand to Remus' face and wiped a tear going down his cheek. She then looked into his deep amber eyes full of sadness and sorrow and felt that she would do anything to make him feel better. To feel loved.

Hermione felt Remus getting closer to her. His hand made its way to her face and she felt it starting caressing her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes from satisfaction of feeling Remus' other hand fondling her hair. He pulled her closer to himself and his lips touched Hermione's. They joined into a tender kiss both feeling as though the time stopped and they were the only ones in the world.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

After that kiss I finally realized that I loved you. You said that that kiss was a mistake, that we couldn't be together because I was only 15. You said that I was just a child and you were right. I was a child but had feelings of an adult. We both agreed that we must wait until at least my seventh year in Hogwarts when I'll turn seventeen and that even then we should keep our relationship in secret.

My sixth year in Hogwarts was maybe the hardest because I knew that I love you, and you love me but we can't be together. Only your letters helped me to stay alive through the year. I missed the look of your eyes, your charming smile, your voice. I missed you whole. All I waited for was Christmas because I knew that we all would spend it in number twelve, Grimmauld Place. But the Christmas wasn't as I expected. When I, Harry and Ron came to Sirius' house Mrs. Weasley told us that you won't be with us on Christmas.

***FLASHBACK***

"I'm afraid that Remus won't be with us on Christmas," said Mrs. Weasley to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"But why? Where is he?" asked Harry worried.

"He got an assignment from the Order. I can't say where he is."

"When will he come back," asked Hermione.

"I don't know, dear. I'm only sure that he won't be back until summer."

Hermione felt as though ground was slipping from under her legs. She couldn't understand why Remus didn't inform her that he was going out for long.

"Well, boys, take your and Hermione's suitcases to your rooms," said Mrs. Weasley to Harry and Ron and when they were gone from the room addressed Hermione, "Remus left you a letter. He said it was something about the help you asked him for your homework."

"Yes, I needed information about werewolves for my essay," said Hermione taking the envelope from Mrs. Weasley and going to her room.

"He didn't forget me," she thought happily while entering her room and locking the door behind her. She then sat on her bed and began reading Remus' letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_As you already know I got an assignment from the Order and I won't be back until summer. I know that you were expecting to see me on Christmas, I couldn't wait to see you too, but don't be sad. Think about it as if it was an opportunity to sort out our true feelings. I want you to think very carefully if you could love a werewolf and spend your whole life with him. And don't worry about me. I can't say that it is completely safe where I am going but I'll be fine as long as I'll have people waiting for me to come back._

_Merry Christmas._

_Love, Remus_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

But I couldn't just act as if nothing was going on. I was worried about you very much. I often owled Mrs. Weasley to ask if there were any news about you but the answer was always the same – no one knows anything. I was going insane thinking that you may be hurt without anyone to help you. But thanks Merlin you finally came back.

I was again appending summer in number twelve, Grimmauld Place when you suddenly appeared in my room. I thought that my heart would jump out from happiness to see you again.

***FLASHBACK***

Hermione was sitting on her bed with her back to the door. She was reading "Life among muggles" for the tenth time. Suddenly a voice behind her back said: "I see you really liked that book."

Hermione quickly stood from the bed and turned to see who was talking. It was Remus. His robes were torn in some places, face had a lot of different scratches but smiling, his eyes were shining with happiness.

"So are you going just to stand there or will you give me a bone breaking hug?"

Remus didn't have to urge Hermione for second time. She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and started crying from happiness to see him again.

"Don't you ever dare to leave me alone like that."

"So I guess you missed me, am I right?" grinned Remus.

"Sure I did, you silly werewolf. I love you if you hadn't noticed," Hermione looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you too, Hermione," said Remus and leaned to kiss her. They joined into deep and passionate kiss, both very happy that they are together again.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

That summer was one of the happiest in my whole life. We could meet almost every day, we spent hours in my room kissing or just talking. For the first time in my life I didn't want to go back to Hogwarts because I knew that we won't be able to see each other until Christmas. Then you bought a house in Hogsmead so that we could meet more often. I started coming to you not only on Hogsmead weekends but almost every weekend when I could leave Hogwarts without anyone noticing. A pond not far from Hogsmead became my favourite place. And not just because we spent there hours swimming or lying on the ground and talking but also because you proposed to me there.

***FLASHBACK***

Hermione and Remus were quietly sitting on a grass. Hermione's head was resting on Remus' shoulder and his hand was stroking her hair.

"Hermione, what do you think about our future?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you think we could still stay together when everyone finds out about us? You know what people think about werewolves and I'm also 20 years older than you."

"So what? I don't care what people think about werewolves. I know that you are the most caring person I've ever met and that you would never hurt me. People can say whatever they want about age too because love doesn't care age difference. If people think that our love is something bad then they are wrong – the most important is that we love each other.

"I'm glad that you think so, Hermione. That's why I will ask you one more thing," Remus positioned himself in front of Hermione, took a small box from his robes and opened asking: "Hermione Granger, will you accept to be my wife?"

Hermione sat in awe when she saw a beautiful diamond ring in the little box.

"Oh Remus, of course, yes, there's nothing I would want more in my life."

"Then," said Remus putting a ring on her finger, "I think we should finally tell everyone about us."

"Lets tell them on Christmas, when everyone will be in one place."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

That day you made me the happiest woman in the world. I couldn't imagine that soon we will be husband and wife, that we won't have to meet secretly any more. But until that, one hard task was waiting for us – to tell everybody about our love. I started preparing everyone to the new two months before Christmas. I told Harry and Ron that I'm dating 'one man' in Hogsmead and that 'he' is a bit older than me. Thanks Merlin that I told them this before Christmas because they did not like the idea of me dating someone. I guess they thought about me as about sister and thought that no one would ever be good enough for me. Especially they didn't like that 'he' was older. Well, anyway, after about a month and a half they finally accepted that I can date whatever I want and the only thing they wanted to meet him.

My parents' reaction to the new that I'm dating someone older was almost the same. At first they didn't like that but after some time only wanted to meet 'him'. And that was the hardest part.

Christmas holidays started and everyone (A/N: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Remus and Hermione) came to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. They all were waiting for the first Christmas day because I said that then they'll meet the man I love. I was very afraid of that day. I even considered a possibility not to tell anyone about us and just leave everything like it was but you gave me strength to go through it.

And so the Christmas day came.

***FLASHBACK***

It was an evening of the first day of Christmas. Everyone except Hermione was sitting in the living room. Ginny was watching how Ron and Harry played Wizard chess, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking with Mr. and Mrs. Granger about muggle life. Remus was sitting in armchair standing on one side of fireplace. He was absorbed in thoughts, not noticing anything around him.

"Hey, everyone," came Hermione's voice from the doorway, that made Remus to get back to world from his thoughts. Everyone watched as Remus got up from his armchair and stood behind it while Hermione sat in his place.

"So, 'Mione, are you going to tell us who the lucky one is?" asked Harry no longer interested in a game.

"Yes, honey, I thought that he will be here and we will meet him," said Hermione's mom.

"Yes, mom, don't worry. You'll see him. But at first I want to say that we really love each other and I hope you all will accept him as my boyfriend," Hermione felt Remus' hand on her shoulder. She felt relieved knowing that he is just behind her, ready to protect their love from everyone.

"So who is he, 'Mione," inquired Ron.

Hermione got up from the armchair and stood behind it just in front of Remus.

"It is…"

"Me, I love Hermione and we're gonna marry," finished Remus and everyone in the room looked at him with disbelief in their eyes.

Ginny was the first one who recovered from the shock. She suddenly got up from her chair, ran to Hermione and hugged her and after that hugged Remus.

"Congratulations, you both. You'll be a great couple," she said and got back to her chair.

"'Mione, you said that he was only 'a bit' older. Not 20 years!" Ron couldn't believe what was happening.

"So what? I love him and love doesn't care age difference."

"Do you love her Remus?" asked Harry.

"Of course I do. She's the best life could give me."

"Well, then, I think we don't have the right to tell you anything. If you are both happy together then let us only congratulate you two," aid Ron and he accompanied by Harry wet to hug Hermione and Remus.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley congratulated Hermione and Remus too. Only Mr. and Mrs. Granger stayed in their places still in shock.

"Mom, dad, aren't you going to say anything?" asked Hermione.

"I agree that age difference means nothing, I only met Remus a few days ago but I think that he is a good person and I see that you both love each other. However, one thing worries me. Remus is a werewolf and he might hurt you," said Mr. Granger.

"But he won't, dad. He has never hurt anybody and until he is drinking his potion he won't be dangerous.

"Well, I don't know, dear. We don't understand all that wizards' medicine. It would be much easier for us to accept the fact that our little girl is going to marry a werewolf if we would hear more about him.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Of course that wasn't what I expected. I wanted that my parents would just congratulate us just like our friends did but I was happy that at least they didn't prohibit me to marry you. Of course we had to work hard to explain them about the Wolfsbane Potion and to convince that you would never hurt me. Thanks Merlin I have understanding and loving parents who don't care superstitions and don't judge people before they get to know them better. So finally, after a few your visits in my parents' house and a few talks with them, they blessed our decision to marry. Oh I was so happy when they said that. Finally we didn't have to worry any more that someone of the closest people to us might censure our love.

A week after my graduation we got married by the pond not far from Hogsmead. The same place where you proposed to me. All of our friends were there. It was the happiest day in my life. From that day our new life began. A life together. A life full of happiness and love.

THE END.

A/N: R+R please. If you liked it – review, if you hated it – also review. Criticism is accepted, compliments are expected.


End file.
